Aftermath
by RazorClaw56
Summary: I looked down and saw blood, lotsofit, Neveret screamed as shadow had just spotted a werewolf, then, smirking, he burst the damned dog the flames[CxN good story its copyrite though :]REVIEW PLEASE
1. Change of life

**Hi everyone this is a random vampire fan fiction so read and review**

**

* * *

**

**Claw POV:**

**I love being a vampire, I can drink blood and never sleep, and humans do not notice a thing, I spotted my someone who I would kill even though she was not an animal , a 16 year old girl with mahogany hair and emerald eyes , she smiled at me and blushed, "Hello", I cooed at her, trying to lure her from the school, she was heading out the doors when I blocked her escape, "What's your name girl?".**

**"Neveret", she answered, her voice was like velvet, sweet and seductive.**

**And most of all, she was mine to kill, and with a bite I could imprint her, I smiled, "Today is not your lucky day Neveret", then I punctured my teeth into her neck, tasting the blood as it filled the walls of my throat.**

**Neveret POV:**

**Pain coursed through me as I screamed, why did that guy bite me, was he a vampire of sorts, I screamed as the pain neared my heart, goodbye cruel world. I am going to hell!**

**I awoke on a grassy plain and saw four people, one was the boy who bit me, he had black shoulder length hair and ruby eyes, there was a girl next to him with blue eyes and bleach blonde hair, ugh, she looked like a rat!**

**The next was a woman in her twenty fives with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, then lastly, a man with red hair and green eyes, the man spoke, "Hello Neveret Afterlife, I am Emblem Shadowaxe, the woman next to me, my mate, is Elena Shadowaxe, the girl with the bleach blonde hair is Anna and next to her is her mate and our son, Claw Lexicon, he does not like our last name".**

**"What am I?"**

**"A vampire", Claw cackled, "One of the damned, to live forever, never to see the sun".**

**I scrunched my nose and walked up, "What about my family", I hissed, Emblem looked at me, "We are now your family, sorry Neveret, you cannot go back to your human life".**

**Claw POV:**

**As soon as Emblem said that a screech echoed the forest and Neveret lunged at my throat, "Why did you bite me you son of a…", she trailed of as Anna slapped her cheek, "Don't touch my mate wench!"**

**I groaned, I never loved Anna but my vampirism parents where also my real parents and they told me to get wed.**

**As Neveret cried, Elena walked up to her and comforted her, "Claw, come home now!" Emblem Glared at me.**

**"Yes father", I smiled, "Don't smile, since you bit Neveret, you must take care of her, teach her how to hunt and stuff, if she gets upset its your responsibility".**

**I grinned and ran of, I actually liked Neveret a lot, she was dangerous but cute, she cared about her family I could tell, I was upset that I took that all away from her, she deserved better than this life, she could never die unless execution, and weirdly, I promise my self that she will be safe, I will protect her nomatter what the price!**

**

* * *

**

**I will update when I get some reviews, all right, tell me was that good?**


	2. Apologies ad explanation

**Two updates in one day, I am good, anyway this chapter is about how they all got changed and hunting and their abilities!**

**

* * *

**

**Claw POV:**

**I watched Neveret get up from the grass, "I am so sorry, Claw, will you forgive me?"**

**"Yes but for now, lets hunt, you look pale", I examined her face, it was paler than when she awoke from the change, "How did this happen, this whole family start?"**

**I breathed in, "Along time ago, in 1395, my dad Emblem was born, in 1420 a random vampire who was hungry decided to bite him. In 1950, he found Elena, who was being abused by her family, he changed her and fell in love some time soon, then they found Anna", I hissed Anna's name, "She was an unwanted girl so Emblem changed her into a vampire on the year of 1967, later on the year of 1988 of November the fifth, I was born, then recently on my birthday, I was changed".**

**Neveret put her hand on my shoulder and hugged me, "Do you love Anna?" she asked.**

**That was it.**

**I fell down to the floor laughing, "your funny, I would never love Anna when I love someone else", yeah I love you, I would have told her,**

**Neveret suddenly brightened her eyes, "Who do you love, tell me now!" she commanded through clenched teeth.**

**"I don't trust you", I mocked, she groaned and ran but I caught up with her and sat down on the grass, pulling Neveret down with me, "I love someone very close to me".**

**As if she thought it was her, her face lowered in disappointment, "Oh, do I know her?"**

**"No, why do you care?" I asked.**

**"Don't know, lets hunt," she offered.**

**I smiled and took her hand, ran up a canyon, "So what is your family doing in Seattle anyway?" She asked.**

**I grinned, "My parents wanted me and Anna to get closer to humans to control and bloodlust and gifts", I explained.**

**"Gifts?"**

**"Sometimes a vampire can gain a gift, Elena can withstand any amount of heat, Emblem can turn any inanimate object to steel, Anna can persuade humans to do whatever she wants and I can use the element of fire", I puffed up my chest proudly when I mentioned my gift, and I was proud of it, I have used my gifts many times and each time it came in handy, Neveret giggled and smirked, "Come on hot boy lets hunt".**

**"You think I am hot", I aid with fake flattery.**

**Neveret laughed and rolled her eyes and headed to a forest. "Now Neveret", I explained, "Let your vampirism aura senses take over, let them attack that tiger, but be very careful and don't let it escape", Neveret never took her eyes of the white tiger and then lunged at the creatures throat and bit very hard.**

**"I did it, I drank blood", she said proudly, I ran up to her and hugged her, "Lets go tell Elena and Emblem".**

We rushed home and got a surprise.


	3. Romance and confessions

**OK guys did not get much reviews but i am writing chapter 3, enjoy!

* * *

**

**Claw POV:**

**Anna was tapping her feet and glaring at me and Neveret, "Where have you two been?"**

**She thought she owned me and that I loved her (I so did not love her!), so I decided to prove that to her that I did not love her, "Anna I don't love you and I will prove it", as Emblem and Elena came in I started to kiss Neveret's throat, I slowly reached the corner of her lips and she froze, I growled, "play along", it was so quite only Neveret could hear me, "Stay away from him freak", Anna screeched and headed toward Neveret, I stopped Anna.**

**"You wont ever get that close to Neveret ever again", I snarled, "Peace, Claw come to my office, Elena talk with Neveret and Anna, you are to pack your things and leave", he explained calmly.**

**Anna scolded but left, "Dad thank you I hated her thanks", I laughed in relief, "Son I know but what you did to Neveret was wrong! I want you to apologize to her, ok!"**

**I grinned, "OK", and ran up to Neveret, "Sorry Neveret", I apologized, "What for, for using me, no, that's ok!"**

**Neveret is a really forgiving person/vampire.**

**I stared at her, my mouth agape, I noticed how beautiful she looked, her mid-back curly mahogany locks, her slim yet hot body, her slender arms and emerald eyes.**

**Neveret stared at me through her long lashes, "What is it how I look?" She asked, suddenly worried.**

**My booming laughter came out and I took Neveret in my arms, inhaling her scent, she hugged me back.**

**We stood there a long time then Neveret asked, "What time is it?"**

**"Eight PM".**

**"Oh, ok Claw, I think we should go home now".**

**She smiled at me and held my hand as we walked home.**

**Neveret slept on the couch, "Son do you love that girl", my mom asked, my dad next to her, they both smiled, "I know its early but yeah I love her, so much", I smiled as she stirred, "huh? Where am I", I boomed with laughter at her cluelessness, "Oh Neveret you are asleep on the couch", I explained, and then it happened.**

**"Neveret, Claw would like to tell you something", my mom grinned, god no!**

**"What?" Neveret asked, I cleared my throat and lied next to her, "Neveret I love you, I know its early but I do and I need to know if you love me", I explained, I winced imagining her saying "no" but…"Claw I love you to", she kissed my cheek and lay in my arms, I sighed and my mom and dad where chatting to Neveret about a lot of stuff about school mostly, that's when I gulped, we had school tomorrow, and lots of hormonal boys will try to get Neveret, no I will be selfish and keep her to myself, she had just fallen asleep, so I decided I should get some shut-eye too!

* * *

**

**I love this chapter, anyway please review!**


End file.
